Talk:McLaren F1 GTR Championship/@comment-27370080-20170309215550/@comment-27123099-20170310174250
If they do that, it will be just like every other series in the game, a net GC loser. More likely, I think this car could be a candidate for the Exclusive Series for FU cars. Makes more sense really, that's where they put cars which don't have a ton of use. They have to keep finding ways to separate us players from our GC. So, if that happens, you'll have to spend nearly 1000GC to fully upgrade the F1 GTR and you may get, what, 100GC as a reward? Almost none of those Exclusive Series are worth going after unless you had already fully upgraded the cars previously. There's very little reason to upgrade to that level just to earn a tiny reward. Your GC is better spent elsewhere. I'm not sure how long you've been around this game, but I've been playing it for years now, since before they even offered Special Events at all. It's become more and more clear in the past year or so that FM's primary goal is to suck all the GC away from players so that they feel they need to buy GC with actual money. From a business standpoint, I get that, they need their income for this "free' game. It's not going to pay for itself (ad income aside). However, their pricing structure is totally out of whack. $100 for 1000GC that is a literal drop in the bucket for what this game requires?? In a lot of games, $100 would unlock the whole game and give you access to everything. Here, it might buy you 1 car, or a handful of upgrades. It's utterly ridiculous. I've said it before and maybe someday FM will listen. If their prices for R$ and GC in the game were semi-affordable, I'd be far more willing to spend some actual money on this game. I wonder how many other players feel the same way? Underneath it all, this is a great, fun game. I wouldn't have been playing it all these years if it weren't. However, it definitely has its flaws and the earn/spend balance of GC in this game is one of the prime issues, at least from my standpoint. Granted, this all comes down to what your goals are for the game. Are you going for a full garage, 100% completion, some other goal? Personally, I'm shooting for a full garage, then I'll start to worry about where to go from there. I've given up on any chance of a goal of 100% completion. Even though I have years of play time and I'm decently far along, the amount of time and GC required to get anywhere close to 100% completion is mind-boggling. It would literally be 10's of thousands of GC to upgrade all the cars I need to upgrade to obtain 100% completion in each series. That's taking into account that I've earned just under 20k GC in the entire time I've played this game. That means I'm years away from being at 100% completion even if the game stopped updating right now. So, I don't bother worrying about 100% completion and I instead concern myself with focusing on buying the handful of cars I have left to fill my garage (until FM releases the next update and more new cars). It's a never-ending struggle for sure and I do still enjoy playing the game. But, I've learned over the years where to spend my GC and where not to and I just don't see a chase for 100% as being a worthwhile goal. YMMV